thegreatrulerfandomcom-20200215-history
Luo Li
Luo Li is the main female protagonist of "The Great Ruler" and the Empress of the Luo God Clan. She is highly qualified. She always carries a sword on her back which is the Luo Shen Clan's heirloom treasure, high-rank divine artefact, Luo Shen Sword. She can summon the Spirit of Luo, which is ranked 5th in the Myriad Beast Record. Appearance She usually wears a black dress, embroidered gold thread skirt which gives her a noble look. Elegant and beautiful porcelain face. Silvery white hairs enhance the beauty. Radiant white skin. Most eye-catching exquisite cheeks and rosy lips. Pair of pure glassy eyes. Swan-like, graceful and slender neck, under which is the delicate sexy clavicle and the full curvature of the front of the chest. Delicate slender waist. The perfect proportions make people wonder about the wonders of the Creator. Slim porcelain legs further add to the perfection. Personality Her personality is indifferent. She always maintains a cold attitude to everyone. But only before Mu Chen, she would show all the colors of emotions. Story She meets with Mu Chen in the Spiritual Road while she was being attacked by others, Mu Chen saves her life. Due to the incident, she starts to grow some feelings for Mu Chen. These feelings seem to her like a weakness and in order to get rid of these feelings, she tries to kill Mu Chen. Mu Chen promises to her if she can catch him within half a year he will willingly die at her hand. After running after Mu Chen for half a year at the last moment she catches Mu Chen and draws her sword to kill him. But she finds out she can not kill him. In that half a year time while running after him, she had already fallen in love with Mu Chen. She would later revealed that Mu Chen's fearless attitude and confidence when facing his enemies has given her courage to face her trials. Later, Mu Chen was forced to leave Spiritual Road due to an incident planned by Ji Xuan and she promises Mu Chen that she will wait for him in the Northern Heavens Spiritual Academy. To take revenge for Mu Chen and stop Ji Xuan from taking the crown at the end of Spiritual Road she fights against Ji Xuan which leads to both of them being severely injured. She tells Ji Xuan that she won't kill him today because one day Mu Chen will come to take his life. She joins Northern Heavens Spiritual Academy later where she meets Mu Chen again. Where she becomes the leader of Luo Goddess Association which was actually made for her by her followers. She always follows Mu Chen though her actual strength is higher than Mu Chen. In the Great Spiritual Academy Tournament, she follows Mu Chen and due to Mu Chen's exceptional leadership their team scores most points in the initial stage of the competition and they reach the finals of the knock out round. Their team's popularity surpasses Ji Xuan, Wen Qingxuan and other talented youngsters from other Academies. While Mu Chen was trapped, and couldn't join the final round in time, she used her full power for the first time unsealing the Lou God Sword and fought against Blood Clan's young leader. After the Great Spiritual Academy Tournament, her grandfather, Luo Tianshen traveled to the Northern Heavens Spiritual Academy to take her back to the Luo God Clan where she began to accept the Luo God Clan's inheritance. She led the Luo God Clan fighters to fight against the Blood God Clan. During the battles, she gradually gained the approval of the Luo God clansmen. Later she became the Empress of the Luo God Clan in Luo God Festival. During the Luo God Festival, she was able to summon the spirit of the ancestor, first beauty in the world, Luo Shen and successfully inherited the legacy of Luo Shen while Mu Chen was protecting her from the Blood God Clan. She also became the owner of the Luo God Celestial Body. After Mu Chen obtains a Seed of the Continent quota with the help of the Flame Emperor, she goes to participate in the competition. She wins in the Lesser Earth Sovereign division and becomes one of the "Seed of the Continent". Together with Mu Chen, they gain 70% of the baptismal power and shared 40% with Mu Chen, accepting 30% for herself. After the Baptism she’s a Peak Lesser Earth Sovereign. She agrees to become the Holy Maiden of The Ancient Spirit Clan, only after learning that Celestial Chi Yan wanted to take her into the Primordial Sacred Abyss to try and recover their clan’s long-lost Divine Ability Ancient Spirit Channelling Light one of the 36 Peerless Divine Abilities and that the Ancient Buddha Clan would also be sending their own younger generation to find their own long-lost Divine Ability which decides if they can become the Patriarch of the clan. When Mu Chen inherited the Immortal Body in the Ancient Maha Clan's Ancient tower, he was being attacked by the Ancient Maha Clan, as it was their family treasure for thousands of years. At that moment, Luo Li appeared there to support Mu Chen. Even if she was only at the Spirit Level Heavenly Sovereign Late Phase with the sacred artefact of Ancient Spirit Clan in her hand, she was fearless. In the Northern Heavens Academy, she fought against the extraterrestrial Demon God but eventually lost. Later she was saved by Mu Chen. After the final battle was over, Mu Chen and Luo Li held a big marriage under the witness of Mu Feng, Qing Yanjing, Luo Tian Shen, Flame Emperor Xiao Yan, Martial Ancestor Lin Dong and others. Later, she gave birth to a daughter named Mu Yunxi. Techniques * Luo God Sword Art ** Luo God Sword Art - Luo Water Transforming Sword ** Luo God Sword Art - Forming Sword Image ** Luo God Sword Art - Sword Slashes The Luo Water Quotes * "Mu Chen, do you know what my happiest thing is? Not to save the Luo Shen Clan, nor to become the Saintess of the Tailing Ancient Tribe... but to meet you in the Spiritual Road." - Luo Li to Mu Chen * “I like you, not because of your appearance, not because of your skills and methods, and more so your talent. Instead, I like the boy that would face any difficulty he encountered within the Spiritual Road. Regardless of how life-threatening the situation was, or perhaps being encircled by various ways, he would always show a smile brimming with confidence and tell me, ‘Don’t be afraid, I’ll bring you out of here’…” - Luo Li to Mu Chen * “I love the self-believing smile of yours… In the past, due to the changes that happened in the Luo God Clan, I had no choice by to passively bear the responsibility of carrying on the inheritance for the sake of hundreds and thousands of people. Due to that, I was forced to cultivate. I tried to make myself capable of enduring it. However, within my heart, there wasn’t any hope present. That was because, I was unable to believe that I am able to endure such a heavy responsibility…However…after meeting you in the Spiritual Road, you’ve taught me that I need to believe in myself.” - Luo Li to Mu Chen * “Now…the person that had taught me to believe in myself, had started to stop believing in himself. What do you think I should do to remind him?” - Luo Li to Mu Chen. ONA (Original Net Animation) Luo Li has a crush on Mu Chen nearly immediatedly after they met. She attempts to kill him to quash those feelings as she says she only needs to focus on Cultivation instead of feelings. She is poisoned by Xue Tu nearly immediatedly after she leaves the Spiritual Road as he was attacking a city controlled by the Luo God Clan and she came as back up. An undetermined elder sacrifices his life to allow her to escape through a teleportation device that looks like a portal. When she makes it through her grandfather tells her that because shes poisoned she can't recieve the inheritance of the Luo God Clan so she has to find the Nine Netherbird and use the bloodline of the Undying Bird to cleanse her body. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Northern Heavens Spiritual Academy Category:Spiritual Road Category:Goddess Luo Association Category:Great Spiritual Academy Tournament Category:Luo God Clan Category:Ancient Spirit Clan Category:Mu Abode